


Oh Shift

by realfunyarinpa



Series: Sigpei [2]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: And I don't care that the last work got hardly any kudos, I wrote a followup, Multi, So kids I like pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfunyarinpa/pseuds/realfunyarinpa
Summary: Akane keeps a journal of whenever Sigma displays irrational behaviors towards her.





	

Entry One

Today, I traveled to the surface of Earth for the first time in many years. Although it is dangerous to leave the rhizome, I knew I must retrieve the doctor lest the project and the human race be endangered. I have decided it is in the best interest of the ambidex project to record any irrational behavior displayed by Doctor Sigma Kilm, to prevent him from leaving once more. The below dialogue is what transpired when I approached Sigma Klim while his partner was out of the house.  
"Doctor Klim. It's been a year."  
“Akane Kurashiki. Shouldn’t you be on the moon?”  
“You know very well you should be the one on the moon, doctor. This is not my burden to bear alone.”  
“I’ve been working on the project just fine here.”  
“Sigma, you are too attached to your… partner. You need to leave before you do something rash.”  
“Can you even say his name? He screams yours plenty when he’s in bed with me.”  
“My feelings are irrelevant. I’ve learned to detach myself. You need to do the same.”  
“I’m not leaving.”  
“Then would you do the same as Diana and let humanity suffer for what you call ‘love’?”  
“You don’t know what love is, Akane.”  
“For the love of humanity, I beg you to come to the moon! Come to the moon to save the world and find a timeline where you can have your precious Diana alive, well, and all yours.”  
“…Let me take him with me.”  
“Need I remind you what happened to the last lover you took to the moon?”  
At this juncture, Sigma displayed all of the signs of resignation and mourning.  
“You have a week to say your goodbyes. Consider this a blessing. I do not get a break. I do not get goodbyes. Yet my suffering will build a new world where everything is as it should be.”  
He did not hear this part, but it should be noted I muttered under my breath that he will never touch Junpei again.

Entry Two

Today, I attempted to surprise the doctor with a gift, but it was not received the way it was intended. Although the below dialogue began rather lighthearted, it ended in dissent.  
“Doctor, I know I was rather harsh with my comments back on earth, but I have a surprise for you. While you were away, when I was not surveilling you, I made you a distraction of sorts. Something to appease your insatiability.”  
“Akane, if you practiced a lap dance routine I swear-“  
“Doctor Klim. Why would I need to practice a lap dance? My experience spans many timelines and I can perform above average as is.”  
“Would your ass even fit on my lap-“  
“With judicious movements on my part, Doctor. Now would you like to see your surprise or not?  
I unveiled model GTF-DM-L-016, and did not have to wait long for a response. Sigma quickly grabbed me and shook me violently. I feared he might seriously injure me, so I quickly began to try and calm him.  
“I should have expected this response. I did not intend to taunt- SIGMA, PUT ME DOWN- I did not intend to taunt you. I was hoping you could use her for your pleasure. She has all the capabilities Diana had, if not more. I thoroughly autopsied her corpse to be sure.”  
“Take it away… take it away, Akane. I have too many nightmares… I don’t need them while I wake too.”  
“Well, I am not throwing away my hard work. Do SOMETHING with her. Perhaps you can model her into a daughter of sorts. Didn’t you mention the distant memory of you having children in one timeline?”  
At this point, our transgressions came to a resolution as Sigma paused to think.  
“Yes… with a few modifications I could… Luna. Her name will be Luna.”  
“Fitting. She loved the moon, and she died by the moon. Now, she has been given new life by the moon.”  
“She must be kept secret. I’ll have to program her to avoid Kyle just as you and Diana have. There is no need to distract him from his mission with human interaction. If only I could have been spared that…”  
“Love is cruel, Doctor Klim. Now, back to work.”

Entry Three

This conflict will be painful for me to record, so forgive me if any foolish tears smear the ink. I was reminiscing about Jumpy and our time together with a bottle of his favorite beer, when Sigma approached me with fury in his eyes.  
“Akane. I didn’t know you drank.”  
“I usually don’t, but I figured I’d give it a try. Can’t I let loose every once in a while, doctor?”  
“Bullshit. That’s the brand Junpei always drinks. It’s shitty, cheap beer. You don’t have a taste for that. You just have a taste for him.”  
“And so what if I do? He’s my soulmate, Sigma.”  
“Really? You think he’s your soulmate? You sure don’t treat him like it.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Just because you have him brainwashed doesn’t mean he actually loves you, Akane. You ruined his life, and he’s dependent on you.”  
“He’s doing just fine without me.”  
“He picks up trash off the road, watches porn, and drinks himself to sleep! You think I haven’t been keeping tabs on him? If it wasn’t for Quark he would have killed himself by now.”  
“He’s too weak to kill himself. He wouldn’t do that to me.”  
“Trust me, Akane, he’s one of the strongest men I know. In his place, I would have killed myself.”  
“What’s so bad about living simple?”  
“His life is anything but simple! He covers everything up so he looks like he’s fine, but I’ve caught glimpses of the person he really is and it breaks my heart. He drinks all the time because if he gets wasted enough he sometimes catches a glimpse of your face. I remember the first time I saw him drunk. He was talking to you, screaming and sobbing about how he wanted to touch you to make sure you were real. And when you ‘disappeared’, he fell to the ground and just laid there, sobbing hysterically.”  
“I thought you said he was the strongest man you know. That doesn’t sound strong to me.”  
“He usually doesn’t say anything when he breaks down, Akane. He doesn’t move or speak and barely blinks, just sits there and slightly shivers. Maybe he’ll mumble something in Japanese if it’s not severe. I can’t do anything but hold him while all of the deaths he’s endured replay in his head and he relives them all. Afterwards, he just pretends nothing happened at all.”  
“That’s not the Junpei I know. The Junpei I know made silly jokes and smiled and-“  
“Don’t you get it?! The Junpei you know is DEAD. You killed him. Having such a strong connection to him across the field and then just leaving him forever destroyed him. And how can you tell me that that is love when he still screams your name when we have sex because all he can think about is you and what you did to him? He dedicated his life to finding you.”  
“What makes you any better? You left him. I’m not a bad person. I’m not! Everything I did was a necessary evil. I’m doing this for the good of the world. I am a GOOD PERSON, SIGMA! And I love Junpei, I really do. I never meant to hurt him. I never…”  
“Well, you did. And that’s never going to change, no matter what timeline we’re in.”  
Junpei is mine. 

Entry Four

This will be the final entry in this journal. Today, Sigma left his body and has returned to D-com, where he must save humanity. Of course, he did not leave without some coaxing on my part. I had to find the appropriate way to jolt his consciousness out of his body. I referenced the previous entries to find what had gotten him riled up in the past, and found without fail it was always matters of love.  
It is for these reasons it was necessary to bring my love, my Jumpy, to this game.  
The dialogue of this argument was nonexistent and inconsequential. I showed him Jumpy and Quark and he fell into deep distress. I told him if he did not jump back into his younger body, Jumpy’s fate would be sealed and he would die in his game.  
Doctor Klim is gone now. Soon, I will follow. Dio should surely murder me soon. But in the end, I know I will be saved by Sigma and Phi, as well as the human race.


End file.
